Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Transylvania Dragons
by Reptilelover100
Summary: Ash and Hiccup Haddock are new to Arendelle. See the crazy adventures they go on with their new awesome friends! ( I suck a summaries!) Includes Tangled, RotG, Brave, Hotel Transylvania, HTTYD, and Frozen. ENJOY! This is in Modern times.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was nervous. Hiccup and his little sister Ash moved from Berk to Arendelle. " All I'm not gonna screw this up and we have to be calm." He sighed. Ash laughed and pushed some of her chocolate brown bangs out of her face. " Why are you laughing?" Hiccup asked his little sister crossing his arms over his chest. She closed her chapter book and looked at him with her hazel eyes. He suddenly felt the weight on his shoulders be lifted and his body didn't feel to tense anymore. Somehow whenever he looks in her sparkling hazel eyes he knows that it was going to be okay, just by looking in her eyes. That is what their father told Hiccup. Every time someone would look in her hazel eyes everything was going to be fun and okay, his father told him that Ash had eyes like their mother. Hiccup sighed once more and fixed _his _chocolate brown hair. They opened the door and saw a bunch of kids hanging out, laughing, and mostly making out. " Yuck." They both said in disgust with their brows together and their tongues sticking out. They looked at each other and burst out into giggles. They always had a great relationship, most of the time Hiccup would be the funny, awkward, funny, loving older brother. Other times he would be the comforting older brother, and most of the times he would be the over protective funny ( **Funny to Ash the way he tries to act tough ) **older brother.

Suddenly, Hiccup bumped into someone. " WHOA!" They both exclaimed right before they both face planted into the ground. Ash gasped and helped the two boys up biting back a giggle. " Oh, I'm so so sorr- Hiccup then gulped when he saw they boy. Ash was snickering trying really hard not to burst out laughing, he snarled at her which made her giggle even more. Hiccup gulped again and looked at the boy. He looked around his age 17 as Ash was 16. They boy had a bit of a muscle form, was just a few inches taller than Hiccup and Hiccup was pretty tall, he had banana blond hair, hazel eyes like Ash's but a bit darker, the boy was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with red streaks by the sleeves, dark blue jeans, and black and white high tops. Hiccup then realized the boy's hair was damp and his face was wet. Had he drooled or maybe spit on this boy by an accident? Great on his first day of a new high school he was going to get beat up, then his father would beat this boy up or talk to him in a scary manor, his dad Hiccup and the boy would have to-

" Hello?" The boy asked. Hiccup jumped a little surprised by the boy's voice. It was kind and nice, not rude or threatening. He had the voice of a good teen boy not too deep or not too high. " Sorry for bumping into you." The boy said scratching the back of his neck like all boys do. " Oh no I should be sorry." Hiccup said and sighed at his own voice, yes it gotten a little deeper, but it was still a little scrawny too. " D-did I um, like w-when w-e b-bumped into, er, um each, other did I spit on you?" MY GODS! Hiccup felt SO stupid asking that! The boy just laughed as Ash couldn't hold it anymore. " Eww, no that's gross!" The boy said still laughing. Some of his damp blond hair fell in his face.

" Nah, it was just my ice the I was carrying to give to Sven." He said. Ash then stepped in, " Wait wait wait, hold up. _Ice? Sven?_" She asked crossing her arms and her hip sticking out just the right amount like she always does. " Yeah I sell ice for living and Sven is my best friend who is a reindeer." ( **Guess you ppl know he this guy is now :) **The boy said it like it was normal when Ash and Hiccup were looking at him like he was crazy. " What?" He asked. " You _sell ice?_" Hiccup asked, " And have a **pet REINDEER?**" Ash exclaimed with a smile on her face, " That's awesome!" He laughed again and said, " I'm Kristoff." They nodded and Hiccup said, " Hi, I'm Hiccup and this is my sister Ash." Kristoff snickered at the name Hiccup. " It's a Viking thing." Hiccup said sighing. Kristoff's eyes went big. " You guys are VIKINGS!?" He shouted as the they told him to be quiet. " Wow that is sooo cool. So you must be new." He said " Because I've never seen you." Ash smiled and rolled her eyes. " Yes, can you help us find our lockers?" She asked. He nodded and took their papers. " Ah your lockers are next to mine and my friends. I want you guys to meet 'em they're just great." They smiled and started walking before Hiccup stopped and smirked at Ash.

" Ha, told ya' I wouldn't screw this up." He began walking in a not so cool way before Ash smiled and said,

" Yes instead you bumped into a guy who sells ice and asked him if you drooled on him." She smiled and just walked away

**All right guys I really hope you like this and I'm SO sorry I didn't finish some of my stories I was just too busy and I didn't really know what to write about. But I know this story is gonna be one of my favorites maybe yours too! Remember to Read and Review!**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys I will not be finishing this story. I'm sorry, but I haven't got the time to finish this and I don't really want to. All though I am giving this story to **_JackxElsa._ **I'm sorry, but I just don't have any ideas for writing. Just please don't be mad at me though. I do really want to thank you guys for all my reviews on some of my stories. Just remember I'm giving this story to_** JackxElsa.**_ Remember to read her stories as well! Good bye GUYS! I will be keeping MY Kickin It though


End file.
